Kitten's Love
by ThexCurus
Summary: Every child gets puppy love, but in the case of Kiyoshi Ootori, it's kitten love. With help from his big brother, can Kiyoshi earn the heart of his crush? A Kiyoshi one-shot for the fans the cat boy. O.CXO.C


**Awww! x3 A Kiyoshi one-shot! :3 This is for all of Kiyoshi's fans and lovers. x3**

**Kiyoshi: Kiyoshi has fans and lovers? :D OH YAY!**

**Me: Yes! You do! :D Because you're a real sweetheart and a cutey pie and a little snuggle bunny! X3**

**Kyoya: LIES!**

**Me: ENVY! _*angrily points an accusing finger*_**

**Kyoya: AM NOT!**

**Me: Please enjoy this little Kiyoshi one-shot. x3 Cuz Kyoya's gonna help Kiyo through one of the toughest (and cutest!) moments of his life!**

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN KIYOSHI, KARU, HAKU AND THIS PLOT! :D THANK YOU!**

**-oOoOoOoOoO-**

Kiyoshi scribbled in his little black drawing book as his middle school teacher chattered away. In this moment he could care less about whatever she's talking about. _'Kiyoshi can always just get the assignment from someone and Big Brother Kyoya can help him.'_he thought, not looking up from his drawing. He was disturbed by a soft poke in his arm. The young, cat ear wearing Ootori looked and immediatly reddened at the pair of big blue eyes that looked at him.

"Excuse me, Kiyoshi. My pencil rolled under your desk... Can I have it back?" the red haired freckled girl said softly.

"S-Sure Karu." Kiyoshi stammered and quickly ducked under the table, grabbing the glittered pink pencil before quickly sitting up, ramming the back of his head on the desk as he came up. Rubbing his head he laughed nervously, handing the object to it's owner, "Here."

Karu giggled, hiding the laugh behind her pale skinny hand before taking the pencil, "Thanks Kiyo." she said. Beside her another red haired, blue eyed boy glared at Kiyoshi. That red head could only be named as Haku, Karu's twin brother. Kiyoshi immediately looked away from the girl when he saw the chilly look, _'Yikes... Kiyoshi has to be careful about Haku...' _he thought.

The class came to an end, and so did the day. As Kiyoshi put his things in his bag, he felt the same poke but this time in his back. He sat up and saw again big blue eyes. Karu giggled and handed Kiyoshi a card, "Here. Haku and I are having our birthday party this Friday. I wanted you to come."

The card was a pretty lilac, the signature color for the twins, and was decorated by pastel green and sunset orange ribbons, Karu and Haku's respective favorite colors. In fancy black cursive it said _"You're Invited"_on it. Kiyoshi uncertainly took it and tried to resist the urge to turn five shades of red right there for the second time that day.

"You don't have to bring a gift, either. I'm not really fond of being fawned over." Karu said, "But I really hope you come. I'd like to have a cat around the house for once." she giggled again, gently touching the ears Kiyoshi always wore. This only made Kiyoshi become even more nervous. He couldn't say a thing at this point. Dropping her hand, Karu was about to say something else but Haku called.

"Karu! Hurry up!" Haku chided, "The car's outside waiting!"

"Okay!" Karu turned to Kiyoshi, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Kiyoshi." she then leaned and hugged the boy before scurrying to Haku, grabbing his hand and skipping out of the room. Kiyoshi finally let his blush go. The blood came so quick to his face that in an instant Kiyoshi had to push a tissue to his nose _**(A/N: XD Is it really possible to get a nosebleed from blushing? Someone answer me that please. XD)**_.

As Kiyoshi walked out to the front of the school, still holding the tissue to his nose, he started thinking of a gift for Karu. Sure, the girl had said she didn't want a gift, but Kiyoshi, being a sweetheart, wanted to give one. He stopped at the gate, waiting for Kyoya to show.

"What happened to you?"

Turning, the cat boy saw his older sibling. Kyoya stared at the bloody tissue with a raised brow, "Don't tell me you got into another fight with that German exchange student." he said, referring to a few months earlier when Kiyoshi had gotten into an argument with a German and American boy. To say the least, it didn't at all end well for Kiyoshi, as he was suspended for a week. That certainly did not sit well with their father.

"No!" Kiyoshi retorted angrily, "Kiyoshi just rammed into a wall." he removed the tissue to see if the blood still dripped. Disgustingly for both of them, it did. Seeing the tissue as now useless, Kyoya kneeled down and pulled out two new ones, "Here." he said, placing the tissues in Kiyoshi's hands and pushing them against his nose, "Tilt your head back and keep it there till it stops."

The two waited for their ride to arrive. By the time it came, Kiyoshi's nose had finished it's strike. As they rode over to the estate, Kyoya caught sight of the bright invitation, "Who's invitation is that?"

_'Curse Big Brother Kyoya and his ability to find things without trying.'_Kiyoshi thought, "It's... Kiyoshi's. Karu Lei invited Kiyoshi to her birthday party."

"Karu Lei... Karu Lei..." Kyoya tossed the name around in his head, "Isn't her mother an actress and her father a movie director?" without waiting for an answer he kept speaking, "I hear they built a school of performing arts in America. I forgot their children were in your class." he looked down at Kiyoshi, "Well, you are going, right?"

Kiyoshi immediately became flustered, "What? No way!" he crossed his arms and stared out the window. He could feel Kyoya watching him, and he resisted the urge to look back. For the longest time, all Kiyoshi felt was his brother's stare. It became quite annoying after a while, "Okay! Yes... Kiyoshi plans to go... But, he wants to give Karu a really nice gift..." he looked up slowly, "Can... Can Big Brother Kyoya help Kiyoshi?"

Resisting a smile, Kyoya nodded, realizing Kiyoshi's feelings for the red haired girl, _'Just like any other eleven year old boy.'_ he thought, "Of course I'll help. Now, what did you have in mind?"

**-oOoOoOoOoO-**

Kiyoshi watched with high interest as Kyoya set out paper, an easel, multiple cans of paint and brushes of various sizes out on the floor. "Okay, now sit here." Kiyoshi walked over and sat beside Kyoya on the paper. There were two easels, one in front of each of them, "What are we doing, Big Brother Kyoya?"

"We are going to paint your friend a gift." Kyoya said, wrestling with a stubborn can of red paint. Kiyoshi giggled a bit as the top snapped off, giving a splash of red to Kyoya's shirt. "Help me open all of these." Kyoya said and handed Kiyoshi a can of black paint.

"So, how long have you known Miss Karu Lei?" Kyoya asked, grabbing a pencil. Kiyoshi blushed, lightly drawing the outline of his painting, "Well... Kiyoshi doesn't know her very much..."

"Hm... Is she fond of art?" Kyoya was going to catch his little brother.

"Oh yeah. She draws a lot and she even says she wants to study painting, but then she says she'd also like to dance or even study music." the boy rambled immediately. Kyoya pointed an accusing pencil at him, "Aha! You do know her!" Kiyoshi immediately hid himself in embarrassment, "Kiyoshi hates Big Brother Kyoya!" he shouted angrily. Kyoya only snickered and continued lightly drawing.

"Okay, now that you have your sketch, you can start painting in the real thing." Kyoya explained. He set out multiple brushes between them, "I brought my brushes for you. Don't really worry about using them properly. Just focus on the painting and having fun with it. A painting's true beauty comes from the effort and emotion you put into making it."

Kiyoshi smiled softly, "Wow, Big Brother Kyoya... You really like painting, don't you?" he said as he picked up a brush.

"It's a relaxing hobby, so I guess you can say that."

The two painted in silence. Kyoya noticed the effort and concentration Kiyoshi was putting into his artwork, _'He really wants this to be perfect.'_he thought. "Big Brother Kyoya... You're sticking your tongue out..." Kyoya immediately pulled his tongue back into his mouth, blushing from embarrassment, "Sorry. I tend to stick my tongue out when I concentrate." he said, smiling a bit, "So, when is this party?"

"This Friday, but Kiyoshi just wants to drop off the gift and leave..."

"Now why is that?"

Kiyoshi gave a bit of a sigh, "Haku doesn't really like Kiyoshi... He gives Kiyoshi a really mean look when Kiyoshi's talking to Karu..." he explained, swirling a finger in the blue paint, "Maybe that's why Kiyoshi doesn't talk to Karu much..."

Kyoya watched the sadness in Kiyoshi's face, "Maybe Haku's worried that he'll lose his sister... They're twins, remember? Kaoru had the same issue with Hikaru..." he said, recalling the devlish twins' distant attitudes when Hikaru started having feelings for Haruhi, "I'm sure he'll realize that no matter what happens, Karu will still be his sister." Though Kiyoshi gave a nod, the younger boy stilled looked quite sad. Kyoya thought for a moment.

"Hey Kiyoshi."

Kiyoshi turned to his older sibling, "What?" A squeak of surprise emitted from him as he felt a cold wet feeling rub on his nose. Crossing his eyes, Kiyoshi saw his nose had been finger painted white by Kyoya. Giggling, the cat boy lifted his brush and painted a large red spot on Kyoya's cheek, "That's not nice, Big Brother Kyoya." he scolded playfully. He shrieked in surprise as Kyoya dipped his hand into the can of black paint and went for Kiyoshi's face, "No!"

The shouting and laughing could be heard out in the hallway, attracting the attention of Fuyumi. Concerned for her siblings, the Ootori daughter opened the door to Kyoya's room, "Kyo-kun? Wha-" she stopped her sentence, "What are you two doing?" She stared at the two. Kiyoshi was sitting on Kyoya's back, a dribble of yellow paint dripping from the brush in his hand onto Kyoya's raven hair as the two stared at their sister.

Fuyumi rubbed her temple, resisting the urge to laugh, "Both of you... Get up." she said. Once the boys were on their feet, she approached them, "Kyoya, do you have any idea how hard it's going to be to clean off that paint from your glasses?" she asked, referring the coat of grass green paint on the left lens of Kyoya's glasses, "And even worse, your hair is going to have so much yellow paint in it." she ran her finger across the still wet red spot on Kyoya's cheek, "Hm... It's missing something..." Reaching down, she took a clean brush and dipped it into the blue paint can and mixed it with the red on Kyoya's face, making purple, "There we go."

Kiyoshi gave a giggle, "Kiyoshi and Big Brother Kyoya got carried away with our art..." he said. Fuyumi smiled before kneeling by the paintings, "So, what's this for?" she asked.

"Kiyoshi wanted to make Karu a gift, so Big Brother Kyoya's letting him paint something." Kiyoshi explained, "Is it good?" he asked, holding up the painting. An orange tabby kitten was playing with a black kitten. The black kitten was on it's back with a paw up, the orange tabby standing above the other, lifting one paw to attack the other kitten's. Fuyumi smiled, "It's lovely, Kiyo-kun." she said, "I'm sure your friend will love it. Are you going to give her something else?"

"Kiyoshi doesn't know... What else can he give her?"

Thinking, Fuyumi smiled slowly, "I have an idea..." she looked to Kyoya, "Kyo-kun, I'm going to need your book of Robert Frost poems for inspiration." she said.

_**-FRIDAY-**_

Kiyoshi stepped out of the limo, holding a box in his hands. He took a deep breath and tried to relax himself, _'Come on Kiyoshi... Relax.'_

"You're not going to get anywhere by just standing here all night."

Kiyoshi grumbled, "Shut up, Big Brother Kyoya..." he said quietly before walking to the door of the Lei mansion. He chewed his bottom lip as he pushed the door bell _**(A/N: I have decided that rich people have door bells. XD)**_ and waited for someone to answer him. Kyoya stood behind the young boy, watching every fidgety movement he made, _'So nervous.'_ he thought, smiling a bit.

A maid answered them and lead them to the main room. Multiple families and children were there, most were recognized by both Kyoya and Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi was looking around, _'Wow... Karu's home is really big.' _he thought. He nearly screamed when someone tapped his shoulder. Spinning around quickly, Kiyoshi became flustered when he saw Karu giggling at him, _'She looks so pretty...'_he thought nervously. Karu was dressed in a pastel green dress with a thin emerald colored overcoat. She lifted a white gloved hand and pet Kiyoshi's hair, "I'm glad you came, Kiyoshi." she said and looked up, "You must be Kyoya. Kiyoshi talks about you quite a bit." she said sweetly.

"The same about you, Miss Karu." Kyoya said, enjoying how the comment made Kiyoshi become even more red in the face, "If you two will excuse me, I think I saw an acquaintance of mine." he said and left the two.

Kiyoshi smiled shyly, holding the box behind him, "Uhm... Kiyoshi brought a gift for you..." he said, "Kiyoshi knows you said not to but... He wanted to."

Karu returned the smile, "Aw, thank you. Haku and I will be opening the presents soon. You can hold onto it if you want." she said, "Come on, I wanna show you something." she took Kiyoshi's hand, making the boy gasp softly, before pulling him through the crowd of people, "It's really cool." Karu said as they walked.

Karu lead Kiyoshi into the office of her mother. She slid a stool to the large computer desk, "Sit here." she instructed and walked over to the office chair on the other side of the desk. Kiyoshi did as he was told and waited for Karu to show him what it was she wanted to show him. "Look." Karu lifted the cover off a glass case to reveal a single lilac rose, "My mother got it in America from the director of a movie she played in. Isn't it pretty?" Karu gushed.

Kiyoshi looked at the rose with interest. It was such a unique color for a rose. He had seen roses in many colors, from red with white tips, to dark navy colored ones, but this one was a first. "It is pretty..." he said softly, resting his arms on the desk. He looked through the clear glass and caught Karu's eyes. Karu smiled softly at him through the glass, and he returned the look. He thought he saw a slight pink tinge to her cheeks, but it was so faint, he thought he was imagining it.

Karu quickly climbed off of the chair, "Come on. I want to open your gift." she said and took his hand again, this time lacing their fingers together. Kiyoshi relished the feel of her gloved hand in his.

Karu smiled from her seat beside her twin, holding her last gift, "This one's from Kiyoshi..." she said, looking at the cat boy who was near her seat. She gave a tug to the red ribbon and pulled off the white paper. Opening the lid of the box, she tilted her head curiously at the gift, "Oh, what's this?" she lifted the easel from the box, looking at it.

"What is it, Karu?" her mother asked curiously.

Karu giggled and turned it, "Kitty!" she said cheerfully, showing the picture of the two kittens, "They're kitties! Just like I wanted!" she looked at Kiyoshi with her smile, "How'd you know I wanted a kitty?" The cat boy gave a shy shrug, hiding shyly behind his curtain of raven hair.

"It's so cute!" the twin's mother said, "You certainly have a talent, Kiyoshi." she said, looking at the boy, making him blush more, "Kyoya, I'm sure your brother can make his talent an occupation."

As the two conversed, Kiyoshi stood and walked up to Karu, "Uhm... Kiyoshi has another gift... But he wanted to give it to you himself..." he slipped a paper from his pocket and unfolded it, trying to ignore the hawk like gaze of Haku. He pushed up his glasses in a manner similar to Kyoya's before quietly, and shakily reading.

_"So sweet you are when you speak to me,_

_I anxiously wait for the moment you speak._

_No matter the topic,_

_I always listen,_

_Curious of what your next words shall be._

_I hold my tongue,_

_For my own voice would interrupt your own,_

_Because I'd rather listen to you,_

_Than listen to the world..."_

Kiyoshi shifted slightly, keeping his curtain of hair over his face slightly, "It doesn't rhyme... But Kiyoshi learned that not all poems do..." he tensed at Karu's silence. When the silence ensued, Kiyoshi quickly lifted his head, only to be silenced by an accidental innocent kiss.

The two quickly stepped back, Kiyoshi covering his mouth quickly with both hands, and Karu shyly touching her gloved fingers to her lips, smiling a bit. The two blushed as they noticed a few eyes watching them. Only the closest people had caught the incident. Karu smiled and stepped up again before quickly pecking Kiyoshi's cheek, "Thank you, Kiyoshi." she said, "Can I have that poem...?" she asked. Kiyoshi handed it, smiling shyly at her as he pushed up his glasses.

As the part ended, Kiyoshi headed to the door with Kyoya, being walked by Karu and Haku's mother, "Thank you both for coming. Especially you, Kiyoshi. I'm sure Karu enjoyed having such a good friend here. She talks about you quite a bit." she said. Kiyoshi tilted his head curiously.

"Kiyoshi!"

Kiyoshi blushed and turned to see what Karu wanted but was hugged tightly by the red haired girl. Karu grinned at him, "I just wanted to say bye and thank you for everything." she said cheerfully, "I really liked your gifts." she stepped away, shyly twirling her hair around her finger, "I'll see you at school on Monday. Okay?"

Kiyoshi smiled and nodded, "Yeah... Kiyoshi'll see Karu at school." he said, following Kyoya outside. Once at the sidewalk, the cat boy let out a heavy breath as though he were holding it all night and fell flat on his back on the ground.

"I saw that kiss, you know." Kyoya said simply, smiling at his brother.

"Shut up, Big Brother Kyoya!"

**-oOoOoOoOoO-**

**Me: x3 Aww! Kiyoshi has a little girlfriend. :D I'm so happy! Karu is the O.C made for Kiyoshi, so they're meant for each other. :3**

**Kiyoshi: _*blushing*_**

**Me: Awww! Isn't he just adorable? Reviews and Kiyoshi'll be happy and Karu will stay with him forever! :D**


End file.
